The present invention relates to building construction, and, more particularly, to placing roofing on a building.
In constructing a roof, panels are generally wired or banded together in pallet form and usually contain between 15 and 30 panels per pallet. Workmen installing roof panels must carry or push the panels into the location whereat the panels are to be secured to the purlins.
When carrying out the construction of a roof, the workmen are exposed to high winds, as there is seldom any windbreakers around them. Thus, when carrying large or bulky materials, the men are in danger of being blown off balance and falling, or at least being cut by a panel. Often, very large panels require two or more men to move them. In such a situation, the many hazards of an unfinished roof are accentuated by the coordination of the effort required. On windy days, panels can act like sails, and accordingly, be very difficult and dangerous to handle.
The men often must walk on the purlins themselves or on unsecured roof panels. Either situation presents many possibilities for falls. Furthermore, the workmen are forced to walk on the insulation as they move about the roof when laying a roof panel into position to be secured to the roof. Such a situation presents many problems. For example, such contact may loosen that insulation and cause it to sag. Worse, the workmen no longer are able to see the exact position of the purlins, and hence can easily step between those purlins.
Heretofore, the workmen were only protected by hand lines or tag lines tied to building structural members. Such safety elements have many drawbacks. For example, heavy or bulky materials must be moved while one hand is used to hold onto the hand line, an awkward situation at best. The work is often slow, and on windy or gusty days, must be stopped entirely.
A further problem which causes much delay in constructing a roof arises when heavy roofing panels are required. The panels must be hoisted up to the final position almost individually, and then two or more men must work together to move the panels into the final location. Such a procedure is quite slow, and is also dangerous, as a panel being hoisted up through spaces defined between purlins may fall.
The device embodying the teachings of the present invention provides a moving work station which has means for protecting workmen and means for transporting heavy materials easily and quickly about a roof.